


Rapport

by typical_art_dork



Category: Mean Girls - Richmond/Benjamin/Fey
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-17
Updated: 2018-07-19
Packaged: 2019-06-12 00:42:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,772
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15327966
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/typical_art_dork/pseuds/typical_art_dork
Summary: They don't mean to fall in love, it just happens.





	1. 01

"Are you sure you can handle this?"

"Janis, I'm not five, I can watch a scary movie every once in awhile!" 

"Cady... you've literally never seen a horror movie."

"Your point?"

"Just... Ugh, okay. If you get scared, though, I'm not pausing it."

"Bet." 

"You're so lucky I haven't thrown this pillow at you yet, Heron." 

"Yeah, yeah, just play the- wait, 'yet'?!" 

"Mhm." 

"Oh, Jesus." 

"Don't take the Lord's name in vain!"

"Janis, stop, you're getting popcorn everywhere-"

"NOT ON MY GOOD CHRISTIAN SERVER!"

-

"Cady-" 

"Shut up, I'm freaking out!"

"I told you it was scary."

"I wasn't ready for the ending, Janis! I'm gonna have nightmares!" 

"Don't worry, I would know if there was some creepy guy living in the walls, honey." 

"You've been hanging around Damian too much. 'Honey'? Really?" 

"I can't help it! He's my platonic soulmate!"

"I'm literally still freaking out. This is NOT okay."

"..." 

"What?"

"C'mere."

"Okay, yeah, I'm admittedly less scared now."

"I know. I give the best hugs."

"...Can we still sleep with the lights on?"

"Yeah."

-

"I can't believe I got a 93! I studied so hard for that test and I get a LOW A?! I'm telling you, the system is rigged, it's-"

"Cady."

"Shut up, I'm ranting. My grade has been TAMPERED with, Janis! I'm serious, I really think-"

"CADY."

"What?"

"I failed."

"...Oh."

"Do you... do you think you can tutor me in pre-calc?"

"Of course!"

"Thanks."

-

"I just don't get it."

"It's simple, you just take the-"

"Stop saying it's simple! It is NOT simple!"

"Okay, okay, sorry."

"..."

"Janis?"

"I'm sorry for yelling, I just... hate monopoly." 

"I know."

"And you're beating me."

"I know."

"..."

"STOP SMILING, CADY! My failure isn't funny!"

"...It kind of is."

"Okay, yeah... it kind of is."

"You've been in jail for, like... a long time."

"Shut up. The justice system is founded on the beliefs of old white men."

"It's monopoly, Janis."

"Whatever."

-

"Hey, why aren't you at school?"

"..."

"Janis?"

"I'm sick."

"Oh, that sucks. Damian just tackled some kid who was yelling at Regina. It was awesome."

"Ooh! Send a video when you hang up!"

"I will. He has detention after school now, but he says it was worth it." 

"I miss him already."

"Dork."

"Nerd."

"I gotta get to Chemistry now."

"Aww, okay... Bye! Love you!"

"Wait, what?"

-

"Cady."

"..."

"Cady!"

"What?! I'm trying to study!"

"Caesar was so arrogant that when he was getting stabbed, he covered his body with his cloak so no one would see him dying." 

"...Why is that relevant?"

"It's not, I just wanted to get your attention."

"Dork."

"I can't help it, Caddy. Caesar's my... Romeboy."

"..."

"Get it? Like... like 'homeboy' but-"

"Get out."

-

"You're shivering."

"Yes, Cady, I am AWARE."

"Are you okay? It's not even that cold-"

"Says the person wearing a fur coat."

"...Good point. I have an extra jacket in my car if you want it."

"God, you are such a mom."

"So that's a yes?"

"..."

"Janis."

"Yeah. Thank you."

"No problem. Be back in a minute, love you!"

"What?!"

"..."

"Cady, what? STOP WALKING AWAY!"

-

"You should come over!"

"Can't. Studying for English midterm."

"Is hanging out with me not more important?"

"Cady. Hush."

"Fine, I'm hanging up-"

"Wait, no!"

"Works every time."

"I can literally hear you smirking. How is that possible?!"

"All gay people are telepathically linked."

"Wait, you're-"

"..."

"Cady! Did you just hang up?!"

-

"It's just a school presentation. Don't stress over it, just imagine everyone in their underwear."

"That's dumb advice, Janis. Then I'd have to imagine YOU in your underwear."

"Oh, c'mon, it wouldn't be that bad!"

"Janis."

"What?"

"Stop winking, it's weird."

-

"Are you okay?"

"..."

"Janis?"

"...Go away."

"Hey, just open the stall door-"

"I don't wanna talk about it. You have a class to get to, Cady, and I'm wasting your time-"

"Open. The door."

"..."

"What happened?"

"This dickhead tore up my English essay, and it's already, like, a week late, and Mrs. Simmons isn't going to accept it even if I go home and print out another copy, and my grade is already at, like, a C right now because of that stupid test yesterday-"

"Janis."

"...What?"

"Breathe."

"..."

"Everything's gonna be fine, okay? I'm gonna go talk to Mrs. Simmons for you."

"...Thank you."

"No problem."

-

"So he really broke up with you?"

"...Yeah."

"That bitch."

"Janis, we're still friends! Aaron's a nice guy, it just wasn't working."

"Oh."

"Are you okay? You look kinda nervous."

"..."

"Is there something you wanna tell me?"

"Nope. Just tired."

"You're ALWAYS tired."

"Exactly."


	2. 02

"I only feel one emotion, and it's RAGE."

"You texted me, like, a hundred heart emojis last night."

"OUT OF RAGE."

"Yeah, sure. We all believe that, Janis." 

"You better! I have a reputation to uphold."

"I know."

"I NEED to uphold it!"

"I know."

"..."

"Cady, stop smiling."

"..."

"Cady!"

"..."

"It's not funny!"

"You're cute when you're mad."

"Oh, yeah?! Well, YOU'RE cute when you- wait, what?" 

-

"Hey, Caddy, can I borrow a pencil?"

"You really need to stop calling me that."

"Hey! No! It's cute, it's a pet name!" 

"I rest my case."

"..."

"Call me Caddy one more time and I'm never lending you a pencil again."

"..."

"Janis?"

"Caddy Caddy Caddy CADDY CADDYCADDYCADDY STOP HITTING ME MRS. PETERS IS GONNA COME BACK IN HERE AND GET PISSED AT US CADDYYY I JUST WANTED A PENCIL-" 

"You deserved that."

"Did. NOT."

"Did too."

"DID NOT!"

"..."

"Cady, why are you blushing?"

"Ha! FINALLY!"

"Crap, I used your real name, didn't I?"

"Yep." 

-

"Hey, so... are you going to the Fall Formal next Friday?"

"Uhh... I was kinda waiting for somebody to ask me. I'm definitely not going with Aaron, that's for sure."

"Ah. And... you guys are still friends?"

"Uh-huh."

"And that's it?"

"Yes, Janis, we're JUST FRIENDS. Any other questions?"

"..."

"Janis...?"

"Do you wanna go to the Fall Formal with me?"

"..."

"As more than friends?"

"..."

"Cady?"

"YES."

"Oh my God, wait, really?!"

"YES!" 

"REALLY??!!"

"YES OH MY GOD!"

"WHAT WHAT WHAT?! IS THIS A JOKE?!"

"NO I SWEAR I'VE BEEN WAITING FOR YOU TO A-"

"..."

"..."

"Okay, wow, that was nice."

"I'll pick you up at eight, Caddy."

"DO NOT CALL ME THAT."

"You're adorable. See you third period." 

-

"Instead of you tutoring me can we just make out?"

"No."

"Cady! I HATE MATH!"

"Shut up and do six problems."

"NO NO NO-"

"For every one you get correct, you get a kiss."

"..."

"Janis?"

"Fine."

-

"The fact that you're getting taller than me is literally ripping my fragile ego to shreds. I hate you."

"Janis. Just wear heels."

"I would rather slaughter seventeen cows at midnight and summon a demon than lower myself to THAT."

"..."

"Why are you laughing?"

"You... You said 'lower yourself'..."

"Cady. Cady, DON'T." 

"But you're already so short!"

"God, I hate you."

"No you don't."

"You're right, I don't."

"Maybe if you stand on your tiptoes, you can reach my face and kiss me as an apology."

"Shut up. You suck." 

"You're laughing, you dork."

-

"Come over. Come over. Come over. COME OVER COME OVER COMEOVER-"

"Janis. BE QUIET."

"But I want to hug you and watch weird foreign films!"

"I'm studying for my AP World History quiz... shouldn't you be doing the same?"

"Wait, when is that?"

"..."

"Cady, when is it?"

"Tomorrow."

"CRAP."

-


	3. 03

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Do you think I can buy a box of jellyfish on the internet?"

"Babe."

"..."

"BABE."

"What?"

"Do you think I can buy a box of jellyfish on the internet?"

"Why would you...? I don't- What?"

"It's from this guy in San Diego. He's a beet farmer, and he's selling jellyfish by the box."

"Janis. Close your laptop."

"No! I really wanna see if this guy is legit-"

"Oh my God, Janis, just- Ugh!"

"..."

"Stop laughing! You worry me!"

"I'm JOKING! It was a joke!"

"Oh."

"I was just trying to see how you'd react."

"You're a dork."

"You're a nerd."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"That was nice."

"Mhm."

"Wanna watch a movie now?"

"Fine. But no more Lion King."

"Janis-!"

"NO MORE, Cady!"

-

"So Damian messaged Phillip again last night."

"Oh, this is getting old. I feel so bad for him!"

"No, no, Caddy, get this: Phillip replied."

"He WHAT?!"

"I KNOW!"

"HE REALLY RESPONDED?!"

"YES!"

"Oh my God, okay, wait. What'd he say?!"

"I DON'T KNOW BUT DAMIAN JUST TEXTED ME AND THEY'RE GOING ON A DATE TONIGHT AND THEY WANT US TO DOUBLE-DATE WITH THEM AHHHH!!"

"OH MY GOD YES!!!"

-

"Cadyyyyy-"

"What."

"Pay attention to me!"

"Janis. Darling. Sweetheart. I AM."

"No, you're doing math homework and that is NOT the same-"

"..."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"You're a good kisser."

"I know. Now do your homework."

"But now I don't want to!"

"You dug your grave, babe, now you gotta lie in it."

"It's 'you made your bed, now you gotta lie in it', actually."

"I stand by what I said."

-

"Janis-"

"Sweetie, why are you calling? It's three a.m.-"

"I messed up a lot and I need you right now please just-"

"Breathe. Cady... where are you?" 

"I... I'm at a party."

"At THREE IN THE MORNING?!"

"Yes! I... It's a college party, I think."

"WHAT?!"

"See, I knew you'd freak out-"

"Wait, wait! Don't hang up."

"Regina decided to drag me along with her and Gretchen and Karen and I drank a lot and I don't have a ride home, if I send you the location can you please pick me up?"

"I... Of course. I'm here for you, okay? Just take a deep breath and send me the location, alright? I love you and I'll be there soon."

"Thank you! I love you, too."

-

"What do you think walls would say if they could actually talk?"

"Janis, it's midnight."

"Your point?"

"GO TO SLEEP."

"But-!"

"..."

"DID YOU JUST THROW A PILLOW AT ME?!"

"Yes."

"CADY!"

"I'm sorry, I have a test tomorrow!"

"You're no fun!"

"You're literally causing yourself to become more and more sleep deprived! Sitting at lunch with my girlfriend asleep on my shoulder when I could be talking to her instead is no fun."

"..."

"Janis?"

"...Sorry."

"Oh, honey, no..."

"No, you're right. I'm sorry, Cady, I just can't sleep-"

"C'mere."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"You're a REALLY good hugger."

"I know."

"I love you."

"I kn- I mean, love you too!"

"Nerd."

"Dork."

-

"Stop! Throwing! Food! At! Me!"

"But you're cute when you're mad."

"STOP THROWING F-"

"OH MY GOD I'M SO SORRY-"

"CADY! WHAT THE HELL!"

"I THOUGHT I THREW THE POPCORN I SWEAR I DIDN'T MEAN TO THROW THE MUG-"

"It's fineee. I guess you owe me a coffee and a new pair of jeans."

"That's it?"

"And a kiss."

"Oh, well I can live with th-"

"..."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"DID YOU JUST THROW A SHARD OF THE MUG AT ME?!"

"Karma's a bitch."

"JANIS!"


End file.
